


one month.

by gaydeviants



Series: hankcon came through here [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, part of a series but is basically pwp so can be read on its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydeviants/pseuds/gaydeviants
Summary: “Hank, I was thinking…” Connor starts, focusing on his hand trailing over Hank’s belly rather than looking at his face.  Hank kisses his temple, trying to coax his thought out of him.“What were you thinkin’, baby?” he asks gently, doing his best to sound open to whatever’s on Connor’s mind.  He can see a light dusting of red across the younger man’s cheeks, and he pulls him closer to press a kiss to his flushed skin.  “You can tell me anything, you know that, right?”Connor nods empathically, and that seems to bolster his confidence.  “I was thinking… that maybe I could… make love toyoutonight.”





	one month.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY im gonna be honest this one is. bugging me? and idk maybe ive just been sitting on it too long, its been mostly done for aWHILE now but i gotta just. get it out there and be done w it or let it Consume me lmfao. i feel like im already in a rut sex scene wise but. it is what it is. will probably have some more plot-driven but still sexy stuff coming next ;P
> 
> this takes place probably abt a month after the last chapter of the main fic, in case the title didnt tip u off. i might just keep the period of time title theme going, its boring but its Easy. alternate titles include: Ass-eating 2: Snacc Attacc and Ass Eaters III: Ass Hardest courtesy of noys and dev. thanks yall.
> 
> oh im also working on a whole ass hankcon outlast au which is. coming along. lol if u wanna read the outline hmu im p excited abt it still lmfao.

It’s about a month after Elijah gets arrested, and the two of them are curled up together on the couch, despite the heat of the early evening.  Summer is just around the corner, and the weather finally reflects that. It seems fitting, after the nonstop rain of the past few months that the sun decides to show its face, just as things are starting to look a little brighter for them.  Elijah’s in jail, Connor got his closure, and Hank… Hank’s doing okay, too. Finally seeing a therapist, which just blows him away. Finally taking steps to get his life in order.

Hank’s got an arm around Connor, and the smaller man is curled up against his side, head pillowed on his broad chest.  They’d just gotten out of the shower about half an hour ago, and Connor’s short hair is still damp. He’d stopped wearing his wig around the house just over two weeks prior, having enough regrowth to feel comfortable without it.  They’re only in their underwear and thin t-shirts, and there’s a low level of arousal humming through both of them. They had touched and kissed each other in the shower but hadn’t taken it any further. Yet.

Hank’s large hand rests on Connor’s hip, squeezing gently every so often.  Connor hums out a satisfied sound, running his hand absentmindedly back and forth over Hank’s chest.  Hank smiles, adjusting their position slightly to pull Connor closer and his shirt rides up, exposing his belly.  Hank makes to fix his shirt with his free hand, but Connor’s already sliding _his_ hand down Hank’s chest towards the newly exposed skin.

Hank tenses only slightly as Connor’s elegant fingers trail over his stomach, stopping just at the waistband of his underwear before sliding back up.  Hank huffs, the hand he’s got on Connor’s hip moving to squeeze his ass. Connor gasps and squirms closer to him.

He’s pretty sure he knows where this is going, so he releases Connor’s ass and holds his fingers up to his lover’s mouth, inviting him to suck on them.  Usually, Connor would have taken Hank’s fingers in a heartbeat, but he hesitates tonight, glancing up at Hank shyly.

Hank lets his hand fall, squeezing Connor’s shoulder instead.  “What’s up, Con?” he asks, knowing something’s off. Connor chews his lip, looking unsure of how to say what’s on his mind.  “If you’re not feelin’ it tonight, it’s okay,” Hank assures him. He never thought he’d see the day where _Connor_ was the one who didn’t have the desire or energy, but he guesses there’s a first time for everything.  And he’s right, just not in the way he thought.

“Hank, I was thinking…” Connor starts, focusing on his hand trailing over Hank’s belly rather than looking at his face.  Hank kisses his temple, trying to coax his thought out of him.

“What were you thinkin’, baby?” he asks gently, doing his best to sound open to whatever’s on Connor’s mind.  He can see a light dusting of red across the younger man’s cheeks, and he pulls him closer to press a kiss to his flushed skin.  “You can tell me anything, you know that, right?”

Connor nods empathically, and that seems to bolster his confidence.  “I was thinking… that maybe I could… make love to _you_ tonight.”

Hank’s brain stops working for a moment, and apparently, he takes too long to answer because Connor quickly backtracks, telling him it’s not important, don’t worry about it, it was silly to ask-

Hank cuts him off with a hand over his mouth.  Connor’s large brown eyes look at him uncertainly, and Hank moves his hand to cup his cheek instead.  He’s brought this up to Connor several times since they first had sex, but Connor seemed to favor being the receiving party in the bedroom.  Which was fine, because Hank very much enjoyed the way they did things. But… he’s definitely _not_ opposed to switching it up.  It seems he’s spent too long contemplating again because Connor’s beginning to look insecure, and Hank remedies that by cradling the smaller man’s face in his hands and kissing him soundly.

Connor makes a surprised noise but melts into the kiss soon enough, tracing his tongue over the seam of Hank’s lips.  Hank groans and gives Connor access to his mouth, letting the smaller man take control tonight. Connor licks into his mouth, and he tastes like the minty toothpaste they both use.  They kiss for a while, letting everything else fall away before Connor finally pulls back.

“Is that a yes, then?” he asks shyly.  Hank gives him an enthusiastic nod of his head and a filthy grin when Connor’s face instantly flushes with arousal.  “Thank you, Hank…” he murmurs, running a hand through his beard. Hank kisses his fingertips when they pass his lips.

“Thank _you_ , Con,” he hums, sucking Connor’s fingers into his mouth.  Just for a moment. Connor’s pupils dilate and Hank knows this is going to be good for both of them.  

“Bedroom?” Connor asks breathlessly, and Hank nods.  They both rise quickly from the sofa, making their way to their room.  Sumo glances up at them from his dog bed in the corner, but Hank shakes his head, telling him to stay.  For once, the dog listens.

Hank closes the door behind them and looks to Connor for instruction.  He wants to let his partner take the reigns. Connor grasps his hand almost shyly and leads him towards their bed.

“How do you want me?” Hank murmurs, and Connor flushes as if he can’t believe this is actually happening.  

“Can you lay down for me?” he requests, voice soft and breathy.  Hank nods, stripping off his shirt before sprawling out on their bed, doing his best to look relaxed and confident.  He can tell Connor is nervous about this, and he wants to soothe away his worries. But, if he’s being honest, he’s a little nervous about it himself.

Connor’s eyes trail over Hank, biting his lip as he takes everything in.  Hank palms himself through his underwear while looking right back at him, and Connor whines, crawling into bed.  Connor runs a hand gently over Hank’s soft stomach before hooking his fingers into the waistband of his boxers. Hank lifts his hips to make it easier for him, and Connor pulls them off of him.

Connor makes a quiet noise in the back of his throat as he stares at Hank’s half-hard cock, licking his lips.  “Can you hand me the lube?” he asks, slightly flushed, and Hank nods, stretching out and rummaging through the drawer of their bedside table.  His hand closes around the bottle and he passes it to Connor.

Connor hums out his thanks and sets the bottle to the side, for now, wrapping a hand around Hank’s length and stroking him slowly.  Methodically. Hank exhales shakily, his eyes focused on Connor’s hand as he touches him.

“You're gonna kill me, Con,” Hank grumbles, making the other man smile impishly.  He strokes him faster, twisting his wrist with each upward movement, just the way he knows Hank likes.

Hank moans, gripping the headboard as Connor’s strokes slow back down, teasing him.  Hank's breath comes out heavier, and he shallowly thrusts his hips up with Connor's strokes.

“Spread your legs more, Hank,” he murmurs and Hank complies without a second thought, opening up for him. Being this exposed intimidating, but the quiet, pleased sigh Connor makes in response soothes some of his nerves.

“That's it, good boy,” Connor coos, glancing up at Hank, unsure if his words will be appreciated. Usually Hank's the one saying that to _him_ , but goddamn if hearing the words spill from Connor's lips doesn't get him rock hard.  He groans in response, and Connor looks relieved that he made the right call.

The hand that isn't stroking Hank's cock dips between his legs to play with his balls. Hank gasps, his back arching. Connor always knows exactly how to take him apart.  

Connor pauses, looking like he’s contemplating something.

“You okay, Con?” Hank asks breathlessly.

“I want to taste you, Hank,” Connor replies quietly, equally breathless.  Hank groans. 

“Yeah?” he murmurs, uncertain.  Surely Connor couldn’t want… 

“Yeah,” Connor replies seriously.  “If that would be okay with you.” 

Hank exhales, pushing his hair out of his face.  “Shit, Con, yeah, that’d be okay with me. If that’s what you want.”

“I want _everything_ with you, Hank,” he tells him, a firm statement of fact.  Hank bites his lip and then smiles gently at his partner.

“Yeah,” he breathes.  “Okay.” 

Connor beams at him.  “Roll over?” he asks sweetly, and Hank follows his directions without question.  Connor slides a pillow beneath his hips, raising them up slightly and stretches over his body, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck.  “I’m going to make you feel so good, Hank,” Connor purrs, tracing his tongue along the shell of Hank’s ear. Hank exhales shakily as Connor sucks on his earlobe.  He’s already feeling… pretty damn good.

Slowly, Connor trails kisses down Hank’s spine, making him sigh.  Connor's lips move lower and lower, and Hank ruts against the pillow beneath him, arousal hot in his belly.  Before long, Connor’s delicate hands are on his ass, squeezing gently and spreading him apart. He can almost feel Connor’s intense gaze focused on his hole and he flushes under the scrutiny.  

“Oh, Hank,” Connor sighs, his voice tinged with want.  Hank kind of can’t believe he has this effect on his partner.  He opens his mouth to reply, but whatever he was about to say is instantly forgotten the second Connor runs his tongue over his entrance, and he groans quietly instead.  Connor seems tentative at first, and it makes Hank feel a little better to know he’s not the only one in unfamiliar territory. Connor timidly licks around his rim and Hank decides it’s now his turn to help Connor relax.

“Jesus fuck, babe…” he groans, trying to vocalize how well Connor’s doing.  He knows his boyfriend reacts _very_ positively to praise.  Connor hums, growing bolder, slowly working his tongue into him.  That’s _very good._   

Hank grabs onto fistfuls of their blankets, rolling his hips and grinding his erection down against the mattress.  “That feels so fuckin’ good, baby,” Hank tells him breathlessly, and he can picture Connor preening at the praise. It’s not an exaggeration, though; feeling Connor’s warm tongue exploring him and opening him up is incredible.  Connor continues, sucking and licking gently, making Hank gasp.

“Oh, shit, Connor-!” he chokes, surprised at how strongly he’s reacting.  He hears Connor make a triumphant noise, and he continues until Hank’s writhing under his skilled tongue, grinding against the mattress. 

“Babe, you’re gonna make me come…” he pants, and Connor quickly pulls away. 

“Not yet Hank,” Connor scolds playfully, smacking his ass before reaching for the lube again.  Hank makes an embarrassingly high pitched moaning noise, and Connor chuckles.

“That feels good, doesn’t it?” he murmurs.  Hank makes a noncommittal sound as he hears Connor open the bottle, and then Connor’s spreading him open with one hand as he drizzles a generous amount of lube directly onto his hole.  Hank shudders at the temperature difference, and Connor hums sympathetically. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t warm it up for you,” he murmurs.  Hank can’t even reply because the very next moment one of Connor’s delicate fingers runs over his entrance, spreading the lube around evenly. Hank tenses involuntarily. It’s been a long time since anyone’s fucked him. Connor whispers hushed endearments to him, his finger teasing gently at his rim, not daring to dip into him until he’s ready. 

It takes a few minutes, but Connor’s patience eventually helps him relax.  Hank heaves a deep sigh, and then mutters, “go ahead, baby,” and Connor slowly pushes the tip of his finger into him, up to the second knuckle when he meets little resistance.  So far, so good. Connor continues carefully working one finger into him, and Hank’s eyes flutter shut. Once he’s all the way in, he carefully pulls back out. He repeats this action a few times before adding a bit more lube and a second finger to the equation.

Hank grunts, but Connor’s free hand rubs a soothing circle on the small of his back and Hank focuses on that instead.  “You’re doing so good, Hank,” Connor coos as he starts to scissor his fingers, working him open.

Connor stretches him for awhile before he crooks his fingers, and Hank exhales heavily in anticipation, knowing exactly what he’s after.  Connor’s fingers are long and slender, and it only takes a little bit of searching before he finds the exact spot he’s looking for. 

Hank gasps as Connor prods gently at his prostate, a jolt of pleasure running through his entire body.  “Shit, baby, right there…” he groans, and he can picture the satisfied look on his partner’s face all too well.  Connor teases him until he’s rutting against the mattress again before carefully adding a third finger.

“Hank…” he murmurs, sounding breathless.  “I can see why you enjoy this visual so much…” He continues pumping his fingers steadily in and out of him, slowly spreading them.  Hank bites back a self-deprecating comment and instead he responds with a quiet moan, pushing back and meeting Connor’s skilled fingers. 

“I think I’m ready, Con,” he breathes, and Connor withdraws from him with a wet sound.  Hank feels strangely empty without Connor’s fingers filling him, and he’s eager to get started.  

Connor taps gently at his side, urging him to roll onto his back again.  Hank does, and Connor settles in between his legs before capturing his lips in a deep kiss.  Hank sighs contently into his mouth, running his hands down Connor’s back, unable to resist grabbing onto his perfect ass.

Connor bites Hank’s bottom lip, grinding slowly against him.  Hank uses his grip on Connor’s ass to press them together, and both of them groan quietly.  Connor trails kisses over Hank’s jaw and down his neck, sucking gently, seeming to be in no big hurry.  “I love you, Hank,” he murmurs between kisses. “You’re so handsome.” 

Hank flushes.  “Geeze, babe, you’re really layin’ it on thick.  I already said you could fuck me.” A pause, then, “but I fuckin’ love you, too.”  Connor pulls back, locking eyes with him. 

“Ready?” he breathes, running a hand reverently down Hank’s cheek.

Hank nods.  “Yeah, fuck, stick it in.”  Connor rolls his eyes, pausing to slick up his dick.

“So romantic, Hank,” he grumbles, pretending to be annoyed.  Hank gives Connor's ass a gentle swat, urging him to get started.  Connor moans and quickly lines up the head of his cock with Hank's entrance before slowly pushing inside.

Hank tenses at first, and Connor wraps a hand around his dick, stroking him to distract him from the unfamiliar sensation.   _That_ feels good. Connor sinks carefully into him, his face contorted with pleasure.

“H-hank…” Connor whines, the rhythm of his strokes faltering. Hank takes over, jerking himself off, and Connor bottoms out. Hank groans as Connor's hips settle against his ass, and Connor presses gentle kisses all over his face.  Hank catches his lips with his own. Connor hums against his mouth while Hank runs his hands slowly up and down Connor's back.

Connor breaks the kiss, stroking Hank's cheek. “Is it… okay?” he asks nervously.  Hank nods, really enjoying the feeling of Connor inside of him.

“I like it, baby,” he murmurs, and Connor flushes. “You gonna fuck me good?” Hank grabs Connor's ass again, squeezing slowly.

Connor bites his lip.  “God, Hank…” he groans, hips jerking minutely.  “Can I move?” Hank grunts before nodding, and Connor starts to thrust shallowly into him, pulling out only slightly before sinking back in. Hank exhales slowly, his back arching off the bed, desperate to rub himself against Connor.

“Oh, fuck, Hank…” Connor sighs. “You feel so good…” he pulls out almost completely before sliding back into him again, making Hank gasp.

“Connor, shit…” he groans.  “Keep doin’ that.” Connor's next thrust is a bit more forceful, and Hank can't help the needy moan that escapes him. “Yeah, just like that, Con.  Fuck me hard.”

Connor shivers, pausing to brush some of Hank's hair from his face.  “You want it hard, Hank?” he teases breathlessly. Hank nods. 

“Think you can manage that?” he teases right back, and Connor grins before pulling out and then slamming back into him, taking Hank by surprise.

“Shit,” Hank gasps, blunt nails scratching down Connor's back as he builds up a steady rhythm.  Hank's pleased to find out that Connor is just as vocal when he's the one doing the fucking as he is when he's the one getting fucked. 

“Oh… oh, Hank…” he gasps, moans and whimpers spilling from his lips with each thrust.  Connor changes his angle slightly, and Hank groans, head pressing back into the pillow, exposing his neck as Connor hits his prostate perfectly.

“Right there?” Connor breathes, pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to his throat, not letting up. 

“Jesus, yeah, right fuckin’ there,” he manages to reply.  Satisfied, Connor continues fucking him, hard and fast. Hank envies his stamina.  It feels… really great to just let go and let Connor take control. He moans quietly each time Connor thrusts into him and grabs his own cock, stroking himself, trying to match Connor’s rhythm.  “God, Connor,” he groans, writhing underneath him. “That feels so fuckin’ good…”

Connor shudders, arousal clear in his expression.  His eyes flick from Hank’s face to down between them, watching Hank work his dick.  He slows down, wrapping his hand around Hank’s.

“Oh… baby…” Hank sighs, and Connor hums, slowly dragging their hands up and down Hank’s cock, spreading precome over his length.

“You look so good like this, Hank,” he murmurs, rocking gently into him.  Hank flushes, not sure how to react to the praise. Connor smiles softly at him before pecking his lips.  They continue the slow, leisurely pace, prolonging the moment. Hank feels relaxed in a way he hasn't felt in a long time.

“I love you, Connor,” he breathes, and Connor stops moving, his expression so open and gentle that it almost overwhelms Hank.  Their hands still on his cock, and then Connor’s leaning down and capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

Hank sighs into his mouth, sliding both of his hands onto Connor’s back, making him moan.  Connor licks into his mouth, and Hank’s hands wander lower, kneading his ass. Connor rolls his hips slowly in response, shallowly moving in and out of Hank.

Connor sucks at his bottom lip before breaking the kiss, resting his forehead against Hank’s.  “I love you too, darling,” he murmurs. He presses another kiss to the corner of Hank’s mouth. “Now… can I come in you?”

The words send a jolt of arousal through Hank, making him groan.  “God, yeah, please.” He gives Connor’s ass a smack to spur him into action.

Connor keens, pupils blown wide, frozen for a second before pulling almost completely out.  Hank raises an eyebrow in challenge at him, and then Connor slams back into him, quickly building back up to his former speed.

“Oh… fuck…” Hank _moans_ , unable to hold back. He jerks himself off in time with Connor's thrusts, knowing he's not going to last much longer. Connor looks like he's in a similar state, his movements becoming slightly erratic. He hits Hank's prostate _just right_ and Hank gasps, back arching.  “Connor, I'm-” 

He doesn't even get to finish his sentence, coming with a strangled moan between them, clenching around Connor's cock with the strength of his release.

“Oh, Hank…” Connor breathes, looking down at the mess painting their torsos.  “Beautiful.” 

Hank groans, milking his cock, and Connor's hips stutter as his own orgasm washes over him. Hank swears as he feels Connor spilling into him. Connor thrusts a few more times before stilling, breath coming out in harsh pants.

“Holy shit,” he gasps, wide brown eyes searching Hank's face. Hank's chest is heaving as he slowly comes back down, basking in the afterglow. Connor pushes Hank's sweaty hair from his face. “I haven't… done that very much. I hope it was satisfactory.” 

Hank huffs out an incredulous laugh, absentmindedly wiping his hand clean on their sheets. “Are you fuckin’ kidding me?  That was incredible.” Hank feels sated and boneless, incredibly relaxed. Relief floods Connor's face.

“Good,” the smaller man murmurs, seeming to be in no hurry to move from his current position.

“ _You're_ incredible,” Hank praises, running his fingertips gently down Connor's back. “I'm gonna sleep real good tonight.”

Connor smiles, nuzzling his face against Hank's neck, pressing a kiss below his ear.   

“Well, my cock isn't as big as yours, but I wanted you to be feeling it tomorrow,” Connor breathes, trailing kisses over his neck. 

Hank laughs breathily, tilting his head to the side for Connor. The other man hums, sucking at his pulse point before nipping gently.  “Mission fuckin’ accomplished, I’d say,” Hank mutters. 

Connor hums contently, licking a stripe up his neck before pushing himself up.  “Thank you for allowing me to do that, Hank,” he murmurs, smiling sappily at him.

Hank reaches up, cupping his cheek.  “Hey,” he says seriously, “you don’t have to _thank_ me, baby.”  Connor’s eyes flick to the side self-consciously, his smile turning sheepish.  “I always want you to feel comfortable asking for what you want. And not just for sex stuff.”  He runs a thumb slowly over Connor’s cheekbone, and the younger man’s eyes flutter closed with a content sigh.

“Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?” Connor asks softly, nuzzling his face into Hank’s palm.

Hank chuckles.  “I don’t think I deserve such high praise just for doin’ the bare minimum.”  Connor makes a noncommittal noise in his throat, kissing Hank’s hand. Connor’s told him before he’s never had good luck with relationships before Hank, and his last boyfriend before they met seems to have really messed him up.  He wonders if they should talk about it more.

“Con…” he starts, but Connor cuts him off, and Hank can’t be sure if it’s to steer the conversation away from where it seems to be heading or not.

“We should probably get cleaned up,” Connor laughs, opening his eyes and glancing at the mess between them.  Hank huffs out an amused breath, and then grunts when Connor finally pulls out of him.

Maybe now isn’t the best time for such a conversation.  

Connor leans off the side of the bed, grabbing his underwear off the floor and using them to wipe Hank’s stomach and chest clean before doing the same to himself.

“May I…?” Connor asks, gesturing between his legs. Hank chuckles, spreading his legs, humming quietly at the _feeling_ of Connor's release dripping out of him and the mess between his thighs. Connor pauses, delaying his mission to clean him up.  He glances up at Hank before scooting down towards the end of the bed, pressing a kiss to his stomach.

“Con, what-” Hank cuts off with a gasp as Connor trails a finger lightly over his hole, eyeing it intently. “Ohhh…” Hank sighs. “I see.”

“Is that okay?” Connor asks breathily, looking up at Hank from under hooded eyes. Hank can hear the interest in Connor's voice, and even if it _didn't_ feel good there was no way he could deny him this. It would be more than a little hypocritical.  He knows he enjoys playing with Connor after he's filled him up a little _too_ much. Luckily, Connor is gentle in his exploration, making sure he doesn't overstimulate him.

“Shit, yeah, it's okay,” Hank tells him. Connor bites back a grin, catching some of his seed with two fingers, playfully pushing it back into him. Hank moans quietly, low in his throat, as Connor's fingers slide into him.

Hank watches Connor, who is in turn raptly watching his own fingers slide in and out, not meeting any resistance now that Hank's loose and fucked open.  “Hank, this is…” Connor trails off, unable to find the words. Hank gets it. He decides to make it worth Connor's while, pulling his knees up and resting his feet on the bed.  “God…” Connor mutters, “I wish I could fuck you again. Fuck my come right back into you.”

Hank groans, flushing.  “Kinda filthy, babe,” he replies with a grin.  “I like it.” Connor presses a gentle kiss to the inside of his thigh, and the juxtaposition of the obscene, wet sounds and the sweetness of the gesture is something else.  Hank sighs contently, running his fingers through Connor's hair. His eyes flutter shut and he relaxes into the sheets, focusing only on Connor’s fingers moving in and out of him.

“I could do this all night, Hank,” Connor breathes, adding a third finger.  Hank groans, arching his back slightly, one of his hands sliding up his chest and playing with his own nipples. 

“I wouldn’t fuckin’ complain about that, Con,” he grunts, rolling his hips.  Connor exhales. 

“I like taking care of you, Hank,” he murmurs.  “I like making you feel good.” He pulls his fingers out, wiping his hand off before cleaning up the mess between Hank’s legs, making a satisfied noise. 

“You always make me feel good, baby,” Hank tells him.  “And you take care of me better than I take care of myself.” 

Connor smiles softly.  “That was… very stimulating,” he murmurs, rolling onto his back and pulling Hank into his arms, a total reversal of their usual post coital activities.  Hank laughs at Connor’s oddly formal pattern of speech, throwing an arm over Connor's torso, resting his head on his chest. He can hear the steady beat of his heart beneath his ear.   _Hmm.  This is nice._   

“You got that right,” Hank snickers, running a hand absentmindedly over Connor's flat stomach. “I like it. Reminds me that you're _mine._ ”

Connor kisses the top of his head.  “All yours, Hank,” he breathes into his hair.  His elegant fingers trace random patterns over Hank's bare back. 

“It goes both ways, sweetheart,” Hank says, turning his head to press a kiss to Connor's chest. Connor's arms tighten around him, and he makes a strangled sound in his throat, seemingly overcome with emotion. 

“You're mine,” Connor repeats slowly, as if he didn't actually realize this before. Hank tilts his head up to meet Connor's gaze, brows furrowed slightly. 

“Of course. You know that, right?  You're it for me, Con. You got all of me.” Hank isn't even embarrassed to talk like this, not with Connor.  

Connor kisses the tip of his nose. “No, I know.  Of course I know. But… knowing it and hearing it are two different things.” Hank's gaze softens, and he gives Connor a gentle kiss.

“I gotcha,” he breathes against Connor's lips. They stay like that, holding each other close, not thinking about anything else.

The moment is shattered when Hank pulls away, muffling a yawn against Connor's neck. Connor giggles, and Hank presses lazy kisses onto the delicate skin. 

“Are you worn out, darling?” Connor teases, running a hand up his spine.  A content hum is the answer he receives. “You should sleep. We both should.”

“Mhmm…” Hank barely manages to reply, eyes sliding closed. “Love you, Con.”

“Love you, too.” 

Hank drifts to sleep with Connor’s fingers carding gently through his hair.  And maybe he won’t be able to hide the fact that he’s sore in the morning, but seeing the smug satisfaction Connor gets from having fucked him into the mattress is more than worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> WONK thanks for reading, i hope u enjoyed and im not rly looking for critique rn (or ever lmao im just here to have a Good Time) soooooooo. also we're gonna say that this so closely mirrors their first time in the main fic because connor is uncertain and just doing what he recalls from That encounter and NOT because i accidentally wrote almost the exact same thing. will i ever make more than a vague reference to connors shitty ex? yes i will i got two fics In The Works that mention him more. will they ever be done? ur guess is as good as mine. u can thank the good ppl of twitter for the inclusion of The Ass Eating lmfao. speaking of............................... [follow me](https://twitter.com/gaydeviants)............


End file.
